2005–06 WHL season
The 2005–06 WHL season was the 40th season of the Western Hockey League. Twenty teams completed a 72 game schedule. The Vancouver Giants won the President's Cup. League notes The WHL announced that it would adopt many of the new rules put in place by the NHL this season to increase scoring. They are: *Shootouts: Ties no longer count in the standings, and are replaced with the shootout. Shootout losses will count as one point in the standings. *Tighter standard of officiating, especially as it relates to obstruction fouls. *Goaltender restriction zone or the "trapezoid", will be employed. Goaltenders will be forbidden from playing the puck in the corners behind the goal line. A violation will merit a two minute delay of game penalty. *Tag-up Offside rule will be used. *The centre ice red line will no longer be considered for the purpose of determining an offside (two-line) pass. *Any player who shoots the puck over the glass and out of play from their defensive zone will receive a delay of game penalty. *Any team called for icing the puck from within their defensive zone will not be permitted a line change. Unlike the NHL, any team that ices the puck from their half of the neutral zone will be permitted to change. It is worth noting that the WHL did not move the goal and blue lines to increase the size of the offensive zones like the NHL, as the league felt that the teams did not have enough time to modify their arenas. Thus, only the Calgary Hitmen, who share an arena with the Calgary Flames play using the new alignment. The new standard will be employed by the remaining teams beginning in 2006–07. Regular season Final standings Eastern Conference Western Conference Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Goaltending leaders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Total ice time; W = Wins; L = Losses; SOL = Shootout losses ; GA = Goals against; SO = Total shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average WHL Playoffs Overview Conference quarterfinals Eastern Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Western Conference | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Conference semifinals | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} Conference finals | valign="top" | |} WHL Championship ADT Canada-Russia Challenge On November 30, Team WHL defeated the Russian Selects 9–2 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan before a crowd of 5,572. On December 1, Team WHL defeated the Russian Selects 3–1 in Regina, Saskatchewan before a crowd of 4,662. The WHL has an all time record of 6–0 against the Russian Selects since the tournament began in 2003–04. WHL awards 2006 Bantam draft The 2006 WHL Bantam Draft took place in Calgary, Alberta on Thursday May 4th. It was the 17th annual draft to take place. :List of first round picks in the bantam draft. Team Photos 05-06BraWK.jpg|Brandon Wheat Kings 05-06EveSil.jpg|Everett Silvertips References *whl.ca WHL Category:Western Hockey League seasons